The present invention relates to medical devices in general and, in particular, to atherectomy devices for removing occluding material from a patient""s vessels.
A number of vascular diseases, such as arteriosclerosis, are characterized by the buildup of deposits (atheromas) in the intimal layer of a patient""s blood vessels. If the atheromas become hardened into calcified atherosclerotic plaque, removal of the deposits can be particularly difficult. Deposits in the vasculature can restrict the flow of blood to vital organs, such as the heart or brain, and can cause angina, hypertension, myocardial infarction, strokes, and the like.
To treat such diseases, many invasive and noninvasive techniques have been developed. For example, cardiac bypass surgery is now a commonly performed procedure whereby an occluded cardiac artery is bypassed with a segment of a healthy blood vessel that is obtained from elsewhere in the body. While this procedure is generally successful, it is traumatic to the patient because the entire chest cavity must be opened to access the site of the occluded vessel. Therefore, the procedure is not often performed on elderly or relatively frail patients.
As an alternative to cardiac bypass surgery, numerous atherectomy devices have been developed for removing such deposits in a less invasive manner. One such device that is particularly suited to removing calcified atherosclerotic plaque is an ablative rotational atherectomy device, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,134 by Auth. Auth teaches using a small burr covered, or partially covered, with an abrasive cutting material, such as diamond grit, to remove the occluding deposit by ablation. A rotational atherectomy device practicing the Auth invention is sold by the assignee of the present invention under the trademark Rotablator(trademark).
To perform the atherectomy procedure, a guide catheter is inserted into the patient, frequently at the femoral artery, and advanced through the patient""s vasculature until the distal end of the guide catheter is located near a target occlusion. A guide wire is then inserted through the guide catheter and advanced past the occlusion. An atherectomy device having a flexible drive shaft attached to a small abrasive burr is then advanced through the guide catheter and over the guide wire to the point of the occlusion. The burr is then rotated at high speed and advanced through the occlusion to remove the deposit. The ablative process produces particles that are sufficiently small such that they will not re-embolize in the distal vasculature. As the burr removes the occlusion, a larger lumen is thereby created in the vessel, thereby improving blood flow through the vessel.
It is well recognized that the risk of certain patient complications increases with the size of the guide catheter through which minimally invasive devices are routed. Larger guide catheters require larger access holes in the femoral artery, creating the potential for patient complications, such as the sealing of the puncture site after completion of the procedure. Therefore, physicians generally wish to utilize the smallest possible guide catheter during a procedure. However, the smaller size guide catheters can only accommodate correspondingly smaller sized ablation burrs. Therefore, if a large vessel is to be treated, a larger burr and larger guide catheter must be used to successfully remove all of the occlusion from the patient""s vessel.
In addition, existing ablation burrs are rigid, having a fixed diameter, and may require undesirably large forces to traverse larger occlusions. Therefore, currently many procedures are performed using multiple passes through the occlusion with ablation burrs of increasing diameter. While these procedures have proven effective, the use of multiple devices for a single procedure adds both time and cost to the procedure. Expandable rotational ablation burrs have been developed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,054, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. It is sometimes desirable, however, that the ablation burr have a fixed, well-defined maximum operating diameter. Expandable ablation burrs may have a maximum operating diameter that is a function of the rotational speed of the burr, or otherwise not provide sufficient dimensional stability for specific applications.
Given these desired operating characteristics, there is a need for an atherectomy device having a burr with a predictable, well-defined maximum operating diameter that can treat large occlusions without requiring multiple burrs and that can be routed to the occlusion site using a relatively small diameter guide catheter.
The invention disclosed herein is an atherectomy device utilizing a compressible burr, whereby the compressible burr can be advanced to and withdrawn from the site of an occlusion using a guide catheter having a diameter that is smaller than the operational diameter of the burr. Because the compressible burr expands in situ to its operational maximum diameter, a single burr can be used to ablate moderately thick occlusions, eliminating the need to use multiple burrs with graduated diameters.
According to a first embodiment of the invention, the atherectomy device includes an ablation burr attached to a drive shaft with a support member, the burr having at least one foldable, annular abrasive disk attached to the support member, and an abrasive nose member disposed forwardly from the support member, such that the ablation burr can fit within a guide catheter in a folded configuration.
In one aspect of the first embodiment, the foldable, annular disk has a plurality of radial cuts that extend from the edge of the disk part way towards the center. The radial cuts divide the annular disk into a plurality of disk segments that facilitate folding of the disk.
According to a second embodiment of the invention, the compressible burr comprises an elongate support member attachable to the drive shaft and a radially extending panel attached to the support member that extends in a spiral fashion outwardly from the support member. The panel is elastically compressible such that the panel can be elastically urged toward the support member.
In one preferred aspect of the second embodiment the panel includes a decreasing-diameter proximal portion that provides a ramp whereby retraction of the burr into the catheter will urge the panel toward a compressed configuration.
According to a third embodiment of the invention, the compressible burr comprises a hub fixedly attachable to the drive shaft having a plurality of flexible struts attached thereto. A compressible body substantially fills the volume created by the interior of the struts. The struts have an abrasive outer surface. The struts can flex inwardly to elastically compress the compressible body.
In one preferred aspect of the third embodiment, the struts comprise a generally convex back portion that form an increasing diameter portion of the burr and a generally concave forward portion that form a decreasing diameter portion of the burr.
According to a fourth embodiment of the invention, the compressible burr comprises a plurality of plastically deformable wires that are attached to the drive shaft in spaced-apart fashion at a distal end, and a flexible sheath having an ellipsoidal volume that encloses the plurality of wires. A portion of the outer surface of the flexible sheath is coated with abrasive particles, such as diamond particles, to produce an ablative surface. The plurality of wires can be deformed inwardly to decrease the diameter of the burr, and are selected to expand on spin-up of the burr, thereby inflating the sheath to its predetermined ellipsoidal shape, or designed to expand to size when released from a guide catheter, into which it may be withdrawn.
According to a fifth embodiment of the present invention, the compressible burr comprises a nose portion having an ablative leading surface, wherein the nose portion is attached to the drive shaft, and a resilient shell extends proximally from the nose portion. The resilient shell includes a compressible center portion having an abrasive outer surface. In one preferred aspect of the fifth embodiment, the shell includes a back portion that slidably engages the drive shaft such that when the center portion is compressed the back portion can move proximally. In one version of the fifth embodiment, the shell includes a back portion that is attached to the drive shaft, and has an elongate member extending forwardly to the nose portion. The center portion is open in the back and coaxially surrounds the elongate member of the back portion.